


Once Upon a Winter

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Series: What-Ifs [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/M, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: In which a trigger-happy man and a bloodthirsty woman kill everything and anything that stands in their way. After all, what's dead may never die, but rises again, harder and stronger.
Relationships: Asha Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: What-Ifs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594261
Kudos: 1





	1. Dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reports of his death have been greatly exaggerated.

The rider who came through the gate was oddly silent.

"Name?" one of the guards who guarded the gate was brave enough to ask.

"......"

"Um......your name, pl-."

He was cut off as a blade stabbed through his stomach. 

"Who are you?" the other guard asked, hand on the pommel of his sword.

"You have the nerve to ask, you slimy little man." the stranger scoffed "My little pinky has more integrity than everyone in King's landing. This includes your little prick Joffrey. Not to mention that you took a bribe from that son of a bitch Baelish in order to protect the little shit, who isn't even Robert's son, you vagrant. And don't get me started on......"

"Wait, wait, wait." the guard bristled "What gives you the right to judge us?"

The stranger threw his head back and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, until tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"What gives me the right?" he mused "How about the fact that Joffrey ordered the execution of an honorable man, while his daughters watched as their world crashed around them? Or the fact you deprived the fledgling children of both of their parents? Or the fact that you accepted coin from Petyr-fucking-Baelish?"

Then the stranger stopped to pull out his broadsword.

"I've had to eat maggots to survive, you dumb cunt. I had to rely on Qyburn's unholy arts to keep myself alive in order to see that all of you are punished for your actions. All of you."

"Q......Qyburn.......?" the guard stammered

"Aye. After my head was chopped off, he happened to be in the area, and he felt compassionate enough to give me a second life." the stranger explained "Any last words?"

"Please, spare me......"

"Now why would I do that?" the stranger tapped his forehead "Why should I spare you when you didn't spare me or my family? And all in order to keep Joffrey - who wasn't really Robert's son - on the throne, you vermin?"

The guard was gearing off to say something else, but the stranger held up a hand

"I don't care about your excuses." he said "In fact, I will have you butchered by one of the very people you've tried to protect."

A different figure stepped forward, and the guard saw it to be Tommen.

"Tommen here has been my squire for quite a while. And now he'll pay his debts. Won't you, sweetling?"

"Aye, I would." Tommen nodded "Mother destroyed everything I've ever loved, and now I'll pay her back in kind."

The last thing the guard saw was a blade swinging downwards, and then he knew no more.

Tommen and the stranger looked down at the body, and the stranger's face was impassive.

"Let it be known who did this." the stranger proclaimed softly "Let it be known that I am Robb Stark, resurrected thanks to Qyburn. I am prepared to follow my father's path and right all wrongs done to Westeros. Let it be known from this day forth, that we shall live. Come, Tommen. Come with me."

And they turned around and walked the way they came, and Myrcella awaited them. 

And then they departed into the fog.


	2. An Interesting Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News spread throughout all corners of Westeros. Some are sceptical. Some are scared. And some are gleefully murderous.

Some people saw. They told their friends, who told the others.

And that was how the news of an undead Robb Stark and how he was butchering every man, woman or child who had any connection to Freys, Lannisters or Boltons spread throughout every corner of Westeros.

"Half of Westeros refuse to believe it." a man accompanied this statement by taking a large gulp of his wine "Others are making it to harbors, en masse in order to flee to Essos."

"And then there are people like her." the bartender, who had come to replace a bottle, whispered, indicating a young woman in the corner

The patron looked, and saw that she was.....swooning?

"A man after my own heart!" she announced gleefully 

"My Lady....." one of the men who accompanied her spoke up

"What is it?" her eyes narrowed "Are you implying that he isn't good enough for me?"

"No, I......"

He didn't finish that sentence.

"Blood for the blood god!" she screamed, as she swung her axe and chopped her companion's head off 

The rest of her companions, and the entire tavern, fell silent after that, for fear of provoking her.

"Good." she finished her drink "Now, we're going to track down this Robb Stark and I will marry him in the salt-and-iron ceremony. And afterward, we'll bring in the heads of one another's enemies as a wedding gift for each other."

She quickly paid for the drinks. Both she and her companions then left in short order. No one dared to gainsay her for fear of what she'd do to them.

Asha Greyjoy smiled. Yes, it was perfect.


End file.
